All I ever wanted
by Emma714
Summary: Il ne sait plus quoi faire pour la séduire, doit-il pour autant cesser d'y croire ? Sa vie il ne l'a jamais imaginé autrement qu'avec elle. Pourtant, alors qu'il songe à renoncer un dernier espoir surgi... Fic reposant sur le couple James/Lily


Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la séduire, devait-il pour autant cesser d'y croire ? Sa vie il ne l'avait jamais imaginé autrement qu'avec elle. Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il la connaissait.

Quoique que le verbe « connaitre » soit un grand mot. Elle ne l'avait jamais laissé entamer une seule conversation avec elle. Chaque fois elle partait à grand renfort de « - Potter combien de fois faudra t-il que je te le dise : je ne suis pas intéressée ! » ou encore de « Non, non, et NON ! ».  
Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, la plupart du temps c'était pour lui demander de sortir avec lui qu'il l'abordait.  
Il est beaucoup plus facile de se cacher sous l'image du garçon viril et sûr de lui plutôt que d'avouer à la fille de ses rêves ses sentiments les plus sincères. Mais cela, James Potter ne le comprit que beaucoup plus tard.  
A l'approche de sa quatrième année, Lily Evans avait alors pris la résolution de ne plus adresser la parole à celui qu'elle considérait comme un vulgaire coureur de jupon. Elle n'appréciait pas l'arrogance et la prétention dont il faisait preuve à longueur de temps.

Pas plus que les farces en tout genre qu'il manigançait avec les autres maraudeurs, farces de préférence visant à tourner en ridicule son destinataire devant le plus grand nombre de poudlariens. Certaines étaient pourtant très amusantes :

Un jour, James lasse d'entendre le professeur McGonagall lui répéter inlassablement combien son sortilège de coloration était pathétique – le coussin blanc prévu à cette effet étant en effet d'un jaune vraiment pâle – avait métamorphosé « accidentellement »* les cheveux noirs de leur directrice en un rose fluorescent. Je ne vous dit pas de quel accès de fureur fut prise la très respectée professeur de métamorphose. Ce fut une journée qui restera à jamais dans les annales de Poudlard. La photographie magique que James Potter prit de l'incident et qui circula des semaines durant en est sûrement pour quelque chose (eh oui, lorsqu'on est un Potter autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout ! ).  
Mais cette petite farce n'était bien sûr qu'une plaisanterie parmi tant d'autres.

Tout ça pour vous dire que les maraudeurs avaient acquis une certaine réputation. Il avaient plus de popularité que n'importe quel autre bande ayant marqué Poudlard. Les sourires fusaient à leur arrivée dans la grande salle et rares étaient ceux qui leur étaient hostiles – à l'exception bien sûr des Serpentards.  
Bon nombre des griffondors nourrissaient pour eux une admiration sans faille, que James veillait à ne jamais décevoir en faisant gagner chaque année à leur maison la coupe de Quidditch.

Lily Evans, elle, n'était pas de ceux là. Tout d'abord, la jeune rousse n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre engouement pour le Quidditch qu'elle considérait comme un sport dangereux et sans intérêt (en fait c'était surtout parce qu'elle avait le vertige...mais ça bien sûr elle ne s'en vantait pas). De plus, elle ne pouvait pas supporter le fan-club – composé essentiellement de filles plus ou moins écervelées – qui suivait constamment Potter à chacun de ses pas à grands renforts de gloussements.  
Lily n'avait jamais pris au sérieux une seule des avances de James. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi immature et qui se pavanait avec une nouvelle conquête chaque mois pouvait t-il être sérieux en lui disant l'aimer ? C'était inconcevable. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un autre pari entre les maraudeurs, se répétait-elle à chaque demande de sa part. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois...

Oui, c'était ce que Lily pensait : qu'elle n'était qu'un paris.

Elle était loin de se douter de l'importante qu'elle représentait à ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il l'épiait lorsqu'elle travaillait à la bibliothèque, que son regard pendant les cours passait du professeur à elle, qu'il connaissait la moindre de ses habitudes, qu'il avait une connaissance parfaite de ses goûts et de ses lubies, qu'il avait appris à interpréter le plus imperceptible haussement de sourcils... Elle n'avait jamais pensé que le grand virtuose du Quidditch adulé par toutes les filles ne voulait en fait qu'elle.

Tout comme elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer à quoi pensait James Potter pendant ce cours d'histoire de la Magie le regard vague...  
Il songeait en fait qu'après six ans, le temps était peut être venu d'écouter les conseils de Sirius. Oui, c'était ça ! Il était temps de passer à autre chose ! Lily Evans ne serait jamais sienne, il devait la laisser tranquille comme elle l'en avait supplié un bonne dizaine de fois. Autant cesser d'entretenir de fausses illusions : jamais il ne verrait dans ses jolis yeux émeraudes la moindre flamme d'amour. Et bon sang que cette pensée lui était douloureuse mais il lui fallait l'accepter !

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la classe tira James de sa rêverie. En regardant autour de lui il s'aperçut qu'il était loin d'être le seul : un peu partout des élèves semblait avoir été tirés du sommeil et grommelaient en s'étirant.

– Quel ennui ce cours d'histoire de la Magie ! s'exclama Sirius après un long et retentissant bâillement,il était temps que ça finisse !

– Ça tu l'as dit Patmol ! renchérit Queudver, moi je crois que j'ai décroché à partir du moment où Binns a parlé des « 14 points Gripboopf-j'sais-plus-quoi » crée pour appuyer le traité des gobelins sur la sauvegarde de leurs biens et l'accord sur les relations Gobelins-sorciers; sans parler du pillage économique des Troll en 1646 et de ...

– Peter on s'en fiche tu sais ! l'interrompit soudainement ledit Patmol ce qui déclencha les rires de Rémus.

James, lui, restait silencieux. Ce comportement ne lui était pas habituel. Bien au contraire, il était toujours le premier à rire, même pour des choses qui n'en valaient pas vraiment la peine.

– ça va pas Cornedrue ? l'interrogea Sirius qui avait remarqué l'étrange comportement de son meilleur ami , t'es bizarre, je t'assure, on dirait quelqu'un en deuil.

– Mais non, c'est rien, répondit James, enfin si... En fait j'ai pris la décision de...

James s'interrompit brusquement incapable de finir sa phrase. Il venait de la voir, elle.

Ses longs cheveux roux flamboyant, qui ondulaient en larges boucles sur ses épaules, ses yeux verts étincelants brillant d'intelligence, cet adorable sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres qui semblait si douce quand elle vit sa meilleure amie, tout cela le rendait fou. Merlin qu'elle est belle !

Non ! Il fallait qu'il cesse de penser à elle ! S'il la regardait comme ça, elle allait encore lui adresser un de ses regards pleins de reproche dans lequel on pouvait lire « Ne me dévisage pas comme ça ! » .  
Il détourna le regard, se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur autre chose. Oui ! Le Quidditch, c'était ça il allait penser au Quidditch !  
Mais à peine eut-il songé à cette idée, que la belle rousse se dirigea à leur rencontre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là ! ? ne put s'empêcher de penser James.

– Ah Remus je te cherchais ! commença Lily toute affolée, je soupçonne des troisième année de Griffondor de projeter une escapade dans la forêt interdite, j'ai surpris leur conversation dans la bibliothèque; il faut que tu m'aides à les coincer ce soir, à minuit !

– Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une plaisanterie Evans ? Personnellement, je peux te dire que nous, quand on va faire un tour dans la forêt interdite on s'amuse pas à la clamer sur tout les toits ! la provoqua Sirius.

– Attends tu es entrain de me dire que vous enfreignez le règlement en y allant !? vociféra Lily.

– Mais non enfin ! Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour ma pauvre Evans. Sincèrement tu n'as pas l'impression de prendre ton rôle de préfète un peu trop à cœur ? Laisse les s'éclater un peu ! En plus tu veux vraiment qu'on perde la Coupe des quatre maisons avec tous les points que McGonagall leur retirerait !? T'as vraiment que ça à faire le soir que de regarder si tout le monde respecte à la lettre le règlement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important à la clé pour que tu te démènes autant ? Une coupe du meilleur préfet de Poudlard ?! persifla James.

Lily Evans avait alors rougie violemment à ses mots. Jamais, oh grand jamais, il ne lui avait encore parlé de cette manière ! C'était vraiment inhabituel.  
Et en regardant autour d'elle les élèves arrêtant brusquement toute activité en cours pour les dévisager, interloqués, elle prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas la seule à trouver cela étrange. Tout le monde savait qu'entre Lily et James c'était comme le feu et la glace. Seulement d'habitude, c'était la belle griffondor qui haussait la voix et traitait James avec mépris. Lui, quoiqu'elle fasse, n'avait jamais quitté le ton doux et les phrases tendres qu'il empruntaient chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à elle. Jamais il ne l'avait appelé « Evans »...

Lily, sans trop savoir pourquoi, était profondément chamboulée par ce changement brutale de comportement. Mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître.

– Je ne crois pas t'avoir demander ton avis Potter, à toi non plus Black ! J'étais venu parler à Remus. Le seul de vous quatre qui de toute évidence ne soit pas un crétin fini au sens quelque peu spéciale du verbe « s'éclater ». Désolé, j'avais oublié que ce faire attaquer par une horde de centaures et dévorer par les loups est la définition même du mot « cool ». Seulement, voyez vous, je doute que la coupe des quatre maisons valent grand chose en comparaison de cinq morts chez les troisième année de Griffondor !!! rugit t-elle à Sirius et James.

Elle s'arrêta alors à bout de souffle et d'arguments devant deux griffondors ébahis, ne sachant que rétorquer.

– Bon alors reprit-elle à l'adresse de Lupin d'une voix plus calme et douce comme si rien ne s'était passé, on se donne rendez vous à 23 h devant la tour d'astronomie ?

– OK, d'accord, tu sais Lily, tu devrais être avocate, avec ta répartie tu ferais un tabac aux audiences du ministère, j'en suis sûre, répondit Rémus avec un sourire timide.

Lily Evans lui rendit un de ses sourires éblouissants, avant de récupérer ses livres restés sur la table et de prendre le chemin de la salle commune.  
Les maraudeurs, eux, se décidèrent pour une promenade dans le parc, sans tenir compte des objections de Rémus.

– On ferait sûrement mieux d'aller nous aussi dans la salle commune, on a une montagne de devoirs pour demain, et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre vous ne vous êtes pas avancés...

– Lunard, fiche nous un peu la paix avec les devoirs tu veux ? répliqua sèchement James à son meilleur ami quelque peu surpris par le ton qu'il avait employé, on les fera plus tard, pour l'instant on peut discuter...

– Oui, bonne idée ! On va discuter ! déclara précipitamment le lycanthrope, tu es bizarre aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui te prends de t'adresser à Lily comme ça ? Je croyais que tu étais fou amoureux d'elle et que ton but était de faire tout pour que cela soit réciproque...parce que là, excuse moi mais tu vas devoir réviser ce qu'est un comportement amoureux...

– Laisse moi Rémus ! J'ai pas envie d'en parler et sûrement pas à toi ! Bon puisque tu veux savoir, j'ai décidé d'abandonner tout espoir avec Evans, voilà t'es content ?!

Rémus, Peter et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Connaissant James, tous trois ne pouvaient pas sérieusement imaginer qu'il abandonnait réellement tout espoir qu'Evans soit un jour sa petite amie. Il en avait bien trop parlé ces six dernières années pour balayer en une soirée tout ce pour quoi il avait espéré. C'était impensable. Cependant, la hargne avec laquelle il s'était adresser à Remus, les rendait perplexes et déboussolés. Cela ne ressemblait pas à James Potter.

De son côté, James lui même se surprenait par son comportement. Il venait de traiter Lily avec tant de mépris, qu'il se dégoutait. Seulement, il ne pouvait plus supporter la relation si amicale, cette complicité qu'entretenait Remus et la belle rousse. C'était comme si un monstre avait rugi dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé « Rémus ». Lui, n'avait droit qu'à « Potter »... Sans parler de ce sourire échangé...c'était intolérable, à ce moment là, il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles.  
Que n'aurait il pas donner pour être à la place de Rémus en cet instant... « enfin James, ressaisit toi ! Tu es en train de devenir fou de jalousie de ton meilleur ami .» pensa t-il.

Pourtant, en ce moment, James était sûr d'une chose : il était vraiment prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour l'avoir...et peut importe les conséquences.

Note "accidentellement" * : C'était du moins ce qu'avait prétexté James Potter lorsque le professeur MacGonagall l'avait trainé dans le bureau du directeur, en le menaçant de le renvoyer.


End file.
